Blind dating
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: Selma goes to a date, but the man that she meet isn't who she believes him to be. Inspiration taken from "Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky." One shot. Moe\Selma.


Hello:)

I was thinking of writing some other pairing. No big deal.

Oh, that was really fun to write. I took the ispiraziaone from "Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky", try to guess which scene it was. In any case, I want to see if anyone remembers that soft Moe\Selma. Say me what do you think.

Enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Dating<strong>

For a while her partner didn't say a word. That night he didn't speak a lot, maybe he didn't have much to say. But Selma wasn't disappointed.

He couldn't believe... There, in her arms, while she kissed his soft neck, there was just... _him_. Richard Gere.

In short, that was a dream. The luckly to have caught him at that meeting site was immense, and even more the fact that she chatted with him and be able to make a date. She, Selma Bouvier, went out with Richard Gere! Just an immense luckly...

Well... In truth, even if now she didn't care much, she had to admit that she has been a little surprise. Nothing to complain really, but she believed that Richard Gere was a bit more..._ fine_.

'Well, it is only our first date...' Selma ended, while the man was trying in every way to lower the straps of her dress. He seemed elated, as if he hasn't saw a woman from ages. Weird.

And if there was something more wierd was the fact that all the time she couldn't see his face. Or hear the sound of his wonderful voice - sigh, that voice that every night she has dreamed!

As Mayor Quimby had turned off all the lights, already at eight o'clock all the districts of the city were in darkness. They two arranged to meet at seven o'clock in the evening at the park. At first he didn't seem to ever come and Selma waited for nearly an hour. It began to get dark and she was about to leave.

But here suddenly a mysterious figure approaches, who was running toward her. Oh, here he is. The waiting time was served.

Selma greeted him kindly, rather excited, he just grunted something. He hadn't bring flowers or other types of gifts, but he just sat and said: "So what do you tell me?"

She began to talk about herself, her work, the usual things... He replied with "Aha" or "Mmmmm..." and before she finished speaking, he put his hands on her. She easily disposed of, cannot wait. Even if it has happened too soon - Oh, but who was she to judge?

It must be admitted that he kissed her own good, a true master.

Now she understood why he didn't take her to a fancy restaurant or a trendy local! He just wanted more privacy. How cute. A real gentleman. She remembered when she went out with Troy McClure, there were too many annoying paparazzi around and Troy was more interested on them than on Selma. Instead Richard just wanted a quiet place for him... and for _her_.

Certainly the evening was to proceed at the best.

Suddently a light, even all the lights lit up the area and give off a blinding light. Selma - that all the time kept her eyes closed - opened them. Finally she could see his dreamy face...

"Hey, wait a minute! You're not Richard Gere!"

"And you're not the gorilla at the zoo!"

The man who respond so rudely turned out to be Moe Szyslak. Yes, of course, precisely that _Moe Szyslak_.

Selma didn't know him very well, but she heard so much from Homer and she had heard many complaints from her sister Marge. Well, not only complaints but also some good things. Only that he had a good heart.

She thought for a moment. It certainly was not Richard Gere, even less an Adonis. Certainly had no sense of liking (his clothes weren't even smart enough for that type of date), he certainly wasn't rich and although he kissed well, he wasn't absolutely an expert in the field of gallantry. But could she miss out on a date?

"Bah ..." Selma shrugged.

"Bah ..." Moe said.

The two continued to kiss. Hey, after all it was not bad.

Although Selma was disappointed by the fact that it found Moe instead of Richard, she admitted that she enjoyed it. Normally she would never accept a date by a guy like that, but it was done. He was nice - in the sense that he had a humor all its own - and even if he didn't want to show it, he had a special sensitivity. In short, the date was finished well.

Moe took her at home, the two exchanged a little kiss and they promised to meet again soon and go out sometime, if ever they would find some free time between work and the long drive to turn the bar.

Selma closed the door, smiling. It could really be worse than it. He was better than Bob (her ex husband who was about to kill her), better than Troy (her other ex husband who married her only for got the fame) or Barney (a guy with whom her previously went out)_._

_Better than Homer Simpson._

End.


End file.
